A regulator is known in the art having a guide rail extending in an upward and downward direction; a slider base supported on the guide rail in a manner to be raisable and lowerable therealong, a window glass being mounted onto the slider base; a pair of drive wires that extend upwardly and downwardly from the slider base; a pair of upper and lower wire-guide members configured to guide the pair of drive wires; and a driver (drive motor) configured to drive the pair of drive wires, which are guided by the upper and lower wire-guide members (Patent Literature 1).
In such a type of window regulator, at least one of the upper and lower wire-guide members is supported by the guide rail, and this guide rail, due to space problems within the door, is mounted to a door panel (inner door panel) via mounting brackets (panel mounts) at positions (at inner positions from respective wire guide members along the extending direction of the guide rail) away from upper and lower end-portions of the guide rail (the upper and lower end-portions of the guide rail cannot be mounted onto the door panel).